Fun With Words
by damianarose
Summary: A series of fuffy smutty slashy drabbled featuring mauraders.


**A Shower and a Wank**

Sirius walked in on James in the shower.

Sirius' mouth ran dry as he watched James soaping himself in the shower, his eyes closed and his back to the door.

Sirius grew hard just watching and quietly backed out and shut the door. Collapsing on the other side he put his hands in his pants and began to wank off.

Face red, Sirius pulled at himself until he came, whispering James' name he shuddered, his seed going everywhere.

Sirius closed his eyes, hearing the water shut off. He righted himself and pointed his wand at the mess he'd made.

"Obliviate!"

**Hubris**

"James I found the trophy they gave you at the Dictionary Contest for second place," James' mother said.

"A Dictionary Contest?" Remus asked, looking at James.

"Second place?" Sirius looked astonished.

"Yes, poor James couldn't define the last word," James' mum smiled, pouring the boys all drinks.

"And what was the word?" Sirius looked like he wanted to laugh.

James muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Hubris, okay!" James scowled.

The laughter of Sirius, Remus and his mum filled the room making James angry.

"Can you define it now?" Remus asked through his laughter.

"Yes, Hubris, overbearing pride or presumption."

**All For One**

"All for one and one for all!"

"Peter shut up!"

"Leave him alone James he's juts happy we've graduated,"

"Moony Peter is drunk,"

"I am not Padfoot,"

"Yes you are and not that it isn't adorable, but please enough with the musketeer bit."

"Sirius you've been such a drag lately."

"Well Prongs I don't have a cozy home to go to, freedom is over rated."

"Can we all stop fighting; this is supposed to be a good time."

"Says the werewolf who has less of a chance then we do."

"Come on Sirius! All for one and one for all!"

**Writer's Block**

_thump, thump, thump_

"I have writers block," Remus told the empty room angrily.

"How can I have writers block on the last chapter of my book?" He threw his quill at the wall.

_thump, thump, thump_

"Why do I have it?" he pondered, pacing.

"How can I get past it?"

_thump, thump thump_

Remus paused and walked to the wall, eyes narrowing, he raised his fist.

**bang, bang, bang**

_thump, thum_

"James! Sirius! Knock it off I'm trying to work!" He yelled.

here was silence and Remus put his quill back on the paper.

He didn't have writers block anymore.

**Reflections**

"I betrayed them," Peter slurred to the prostitute he'd hired.

"They were nuthin but nice to me," His bleary eyes tried to focus on her face. Standing he pulled her out of the bar. There were hours before the Dark Lord would call him.

"They were my friends…I don't know… I betrayed them," he sobbed, gripping the whore.

"Always (hic) looked out for me in school," he moaned as he pushed her up against the wall groping her clumsily.

"Loved them all, I'm such a lousy bugger," he cried, pressing his mouth to hers, needing help chasing away the memories.

**Driven **

"I don't like boys," James frowned

"You will," Sirius smiled.

_Sirius pushed James into the wall kissing him and leaving James flushed._

_"One day." He whispered and walked off._

Sirius watched as James touched himself in the night, James would never admit it but he whispered Sirius' name when he came.

"One day James." Sirius rolled over.

_"How can you touch that girl when I know you think about me?" James asked, corning Sirius._

_"You don't like boys Potter," Sirius smiled as James stomped off._

_"Soon," Sirius grinned._

"Padfoot!" James screamed as he came.

Sirius laughed, "I told you so"

**A Heated Debate**

"Not arguing I hope boys."

Sirius pushed James away as they heard James' mum outside the door.

"No mom, just a heated debate!" James called.

"Right a heated debate including the words, "Suck me, and I'm coming!" Sirius mumbled as they heard James mum leave.

"Well to her the noise probably sounded like we were fighting," James shrugged, pulling on his pants.

"Don't you dare get dressed," Sirius growled.

"What?" James asked, "my mum interrupted us, let's go have dinner."

"Right after you finishing sucking my cock," Sirius grinned as James winked and finished what his mum had interrupted.

**A Good Shag**

"The psychic said so James!" Sirius exclaimed as he tugged on his best mate's pants as they snogged up against a wall behind Gringots.

"The seer said it was a prophesy that I was going to let you shag me in Diagon Alley? James asked, incredulously, straightening his clothes.

"Yup, she said she saw me and you coming together in Diagon alley," Sirius grinned, "so get your pants down!"

"Sirius, no…." James pushed him away, 'Prophesy or not I am not shagging you here."

"Bugger…." Sirius frowned, knowing he'd lost, and then a smile lit his face, "Hand job then?"

**No Where**

"Where did you go Peter?" James asked as he and Sirius played exploding snap.

Peter was out of breath and he blushed at their questions, "No where," he mumbled and sat down.

A few seconds later the door opened again.

"Remus, where have you been?" Sirius asked, looking up as he beat James.

"No where. I needed some air," Remus said

James and Sirius looked at Remus and Peter, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Fuck Peter, you must give a fast bow job," Sirius laughed.

Needless to say Remus and Peter were never gone at the same time again.

**Truth or Dare**

Remus looked up as James uttered the unusual, when they played truth or dare they usually just did dares.

"Ask me anything," James smiled.

Remus thought about it, trying to think of something he didn't know about James.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Remus watched the look between James and Sirius and green envy filled him.

"Every damn day."

"Remus, truth or dare," Sirius smiled at his friend.

"Truth," Remus whispered, "ask me anything."

"Do you want to kiss boys?" Sirius grinned.

Remus thought about it, "no" his gut tightened as the lie sank in like a brick.

**The Ladder to Betrayal**

"That's muggle pot!" Sirius hissed as Peter pulled out a pipe.

"I know, but it's awesome, it kills the pains," Peter laughed.

"How did you get it?" James asked, reaching out.

"I am good for one thing you know," Peter smiled.

"And this weed will help me how?" Remus asked, the full moon had been bad.

"It dulls the pain." Peter squeaked.

"Tastes like ass…" Sirius hissed and took a drag.

"It does not," Peter glared.

"What else can you get us Wormtail?" James asked.

"Nothing, if it's not medicinal we don't want it," Remus frowned.

"Everything." Peter glowed.


End file.
